


The Jacket

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last tour show. Kris wears Adam's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

It was the end.

All night they had been laughing at each other, the whole time knowing that tomorrow there wasn't another stop, there wasn't another press day, there wasn't another argument over smelly feet.

Kris could barely get through his set. He was so happy, but at the same time, looking at his wife in the audince, it was as if his heart was tearing in two.

After "Hey Jude" he ran backstage, picked up Adam's jacket. He slipped on the leather, still warm,till with that lingering essence that Kris identified with Adam, with mornings and love and acceptance. With some of the happoest times of his life. He paused, looking at himself and laughing.

When Adam's eyes lit up as he ran onto the lift, his heart swelled.  "I have a piece of you," he whispered.

"And I you."

Kris grinned as the lift began to rise.

"Yes, but no one knows you are wearing my underwear."


End file.
